vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
A Ghost was the soul and spirit of a deceased person that can under certain circumstances appear as a visible manifestation to the living. Appearance Ghosts do not appear any different dead than they did when they were alive. Whenever they appear to the living they are usually seen dressed in the very same attire they were wearing prior to their deaths. However it possible that ghosts can somehow change their appearance and manifest different clothing. (Both Bonnie Bennett and Vicki Donovan where shown wearing different clothing on the Other Side than the outfits they originally died in.) Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: 'Ghosts cannot physically feel nor can they be physically felt, unless they are given a physical foothold in the land of the living. *'Vampire Abilities: 'If a vampire becomes a spirit, they will still possess their vampire powers. Vampire ghosts are capable of showing their fangs, with Kol Mikaelson being the first to do so. *'Werewolf Abilities: If a werewolf becomes a spirit, they will still possess their werewolf powers. *'Witchcraft Abilities:' If a witch becomes a spirit, they will still possess their witchcraft powers. The ghosts of witches were capable of using their powers in Graduation, but this was only possible because Bonnie hadn't put the veil back up. Weaknesses *'Isolation '- Ghosts can interact with the living through mediums and witches. However, if the person chooses to isolate themselves from the spirit, they will be forced to vanish. *'Magic '- Ghosts are susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Because the other side was destroyed by a magic spell, all the ghosts who couldn't come back to life got sucked into the dark void or found peace. The Other Side The Other Side is the mysterious dimension where the spirits of dead supernatural beings reside. It was created by Qetsiyah in an attempt to imprison the immortal Silas. The spell ensured that every supernatural being that died would come to the Other Side, instead of the peaceful human afterlife. After the destruction of the Other Side, the ghosts were transported to various other dimensions that remain unknown. Oblivion Oblivion was a mysterious plane/state of being, when The Other Side was imploding and spirits of the Deceased we're sucked there and possibly destroyed. Ghosts in the Series *Bonnie Bennett (Resurrected) *Damon Salvatore (Resurrected) *Stefan Salvatore (Resurrected) *Elena Gilbert (Resurrected) *Lucas Parker (Resurrected) *Tyler Lockwood (Resurrected) *Alaric Saltzman (Resurrected) *Lorenzo (Resurrected) *Pearl *Rose-Marie *Sheila Bennett *Vicki Donovan *One Hundred Unnamed Witches *Vampires from the tomb *Annabelle *Emily Bennett *Frederick *Lexi Branson *Mason Lockwood *Maria *Connor Jordan *Alexander *Galen Vaughn *Aja *Adrian *Qetsiyah *Jesse *Silas *Markos *Nadia Petrova *Katherine Pierce Gallery 2X22Anna.png|Anna 2X22Vicki.png|Vicki Bonnie-photo 500x370.jpg|Bonnie and Emily Alaric'.png|Alaric Saltzman vlcsnap-2013-04-01-15h14m29s166.png|Damon talking to Ric on his graveyard. TVD563.jpg|Rose Fds.jpg|Lexi Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-55.png|Mason PearlS03E07.jpg|Pearl S4ep1p50.png|Sheila Kol04X22 (19).png|Kol JerS04X22 (1).png|Jeremy JerS04X22 (9).png|Elena embraces Jeremy Ghostsintheseries1.jpg|Ghosts-1 Trivia *Qetsiyah was indirectly responsible for the existence of ghosts. By creating the Other Side, she prevented the souls of deceased supernatural beings from finding peace, thus trapping them as ghosts on the Other Side. *Since the Other Side has been destroyed, it is currently unknown if ghosts can still exist, at least on Earth. *Before the destruction of the Other Side, at least two ghosts were able to find peace Sheila Bennett and Lexi Branson. Conversely, several ghosts were sucked into a still-unknown dark void; Silas, Markos, Maria, and Vicki Donovan. It is unknown if this is the same dark void where Katherine Pierce went after her death. *Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore were both ghosts on the Other Side when it finally disintegrated. It is unknown where they went, but it can be assumed it is a different place than the dark void, as they saw a bright white light before they disappeared. * As revealed by Genevieve in A Closer Walk With Thee, Ancestral Witches are consecrated in the Earth so they do not go to The Other Side meaning they are a different type of Ghost. *Bonnie and Damon are seen in I'll Remember in a kitchen and happily having breakfast as probable Ghosts in Peace. This is proven false in Yellow Ledbetter when it was revealed they were stuck in 1994 and in Black Hole Sun when it was revealed that 1994 was Kai's prison. See also Category:Deceased Characters Category:Species Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural